The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to data mining and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for detecting anomalies in data.
The process of anomaly detection relates to identification of data entities that do not conform to an expected pattern, or are different than other data entities in the dataset. Anomaly detection may be used to detect, for example, errors, business losses, medical problems, structural defects, security breaches in a network, and banking fraud.